


Now your life's no longer empty

by guardiansofthefantasy



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiansofthefantasy/pseuds/guardiansofthefantasy
Summary: Simon Snow is a legend. The most talented and famous actor of his time -  and the most gorgeous one too.And ironically, I’m playing a vampire.Luckily, I see them all again for the premiere.I wasn't prepared for Snow.He looks like an angel.---Baz Pitch and Simon Snow are both starring in a movie - their first one together. And of course it happened what had to happen - Baz fell for that unfairly gorgeous guy. (He should've known.) But how do you tell your (ex-)co-star you love him, anyways? You don't, right? You just hope he'll realise himself.





	Now your life's no longer empty

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote something about those two - but here's a little thing again. I hope you enjoy it!  
> (Also, can you believe we're getting a sequel?)
> 
> Title taken from "Carry on Wayward Son" by Kansas

**Baz**

Simon Snow is a legend. The most talented and famous actor of his time - and the most gorgeous one too.

And ironically, I’m playing a vampire. (I don’t mind it. I liked to pretend I’m a vampire when I was younger because I didn’t like being out in the sun. I know that’s childish.)

I have to give the responsible people for casting a medal though. We’ve obviously come far with diversity and representation, but most people still think of a pale, white person with dark hair and an ominous and mysterious glare when they hear the word ‘vampire.’

Sure, I got the mystery around me and I do have wonderful dark vampire hair - but I’m everything but white.

So, thumbs up for the casting people.

 

Anyways, Simon Snow. He looks like an angel. I absolutely hate him.

With his gorgeous blue eyes that should be boring because it’s the most common blue I’ve ever seen, and yet they’re somehow the most beautiful blue eyes to ever exist.

With his golden curls. (They’re shining in the sunlight. He really does look like an angel. I think he’s fake.)

And with that happy, bright smile. It’s like the sun. I can’t stand it. (It makes me feel weak because it makes my legs feel unsteady.)

And then his annoying character. Snow never shuts up. It’s a curse. (It’s not that bad. If I don’t listen, I’m not getting annoyed and at least I don’t have to talk when he’s babbling.)

 

Yes. I have a huge crush on that annoying and unfairly handsome angel.

 

I was super nervous when I arrived the first day. This is the first time I’m having a bigger role and only the fifth time I’m even working at something as an actor. I’m not really famous, not nearly as much as Snow.

And Snow probably thinks that about himself too. (That he’s not famous, that is.) It’s unbelievable. He’s so nice and kind to everyone, I often wonder if he’s even a human being. (And how does he do that, anyway?)

 

Snow is not playing an angel. (Would be too much of a coincidence if he did.) He’s playing the main character (obviously) who is like Snow - a naive and cheerful puppy - and kind of different from some of his last roles. (Yes, I’ve seen all of his movies and the shows he was a special guest star in.) (I’m not obsessed, it’s logical preparation to calm me down. I needed to know what to expect of him.)

Except - he's kind of like a cute demon. (His character, not him. Though - Simon is a bit devilish too.)

They gave him dark red wings and even a tail and it looks super attractive. It probably shouldn't, but I find it endearing and also adorable.

 

And there’s the beautiful girl Agatha Wellbelove. She’s playing the love interest. (I absolutely hate that trope. I think she starred in movies where she’s the badass main character. Although, she doesn’t quite like look like she could.)

Agatha is awesome. She’s very nice and I think she’s super pretty (not my type, certainly) and I actually enjoy talking with her. Even though she can be quite boring from time to time.

Only thing I dislike - she’s kissing Snow. (Only acted, of course, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a bit jealous.)

 

 

And then there’s Penelope Bunce. Penny is the coolest of them all. I think we could actually become very good friends. (Or are we already? I’m not sure, actually. How do you know if someone is your friend?)

Anyways, Penny is very awesome. She has a wonderful humour and is the only one who understands my sarcastic one.

And she’s playing the character who’s responsible for Snow’s and my character to meet and team up.

 

Obviously, I was devastated after the last day of shooting. Because that meant I wouldn't be seeing Snow anymore. (That was a huge problem for me, okay? I got used to staring at him everyday.)

No more of him with red wings and a wonderful tail. (That's what makes me saddest. I loved to mock him and play with that tail. It was quite funny.)

 

 

 

Luckily, I see them all again for the premiere.

I wasn't prepared for that.

I'm wearing a suit I really love - it's not a classic black one or a grey one.

I wore a dark green one to my last premiere but this time I chose one that's a bit more colourful. Me being gay and out and all that, I wanted to have something that stands out and I feel comfortable in.

So I went for a dark blue suit with flowers and I have to say - it suits me a lot. (I know that sounds arrogant, but it's just the truth.)

 

I wasn't prepared for Snow. He's not wearing a suit. (Not that I would have expected that.) Snow is wearing a normal t-shirt and cuffed jeans.

And he's wearing a leather jacket. His messy curls are bouncing on his head when he walks and he has a bright smile on his face.

He's hot. He's so attractive that I just stare for a while. I can't help it.

 

And then, he sees me. And I'm sure I'm blushing. I look away, but I still feel his eyes on me. (Is he staring too? I bet he didn't expect me in a floral suit either.)

 

“Hey there, Baz,” he grins. I startle because I didn't notice him stepping closer.

“Well, hello, Snow,” I snarl. I snarl because that's what I do best.

“You look great,” he says and I concentrate to avoid blushing.

“Thanks. You don't look that bad either.” He laughs and I must've forgotten how his laugh sounds, because it's the most beautiful thing ever and it makes my legs feel unsteady.

“So. How was your trip?,” he asks casually, and I wonder how he does it. I shrug.

“Fine. Yours?” He dives directly into a description of how amazing flying is and how the city looked from above.

 

So, Snow always gets window seats apparently. (I don't. And I'm glad. I like travelling, but flying makes me feel sick.) I missed that.

Snow, just babbling about something so uninteresting.

Snow, simply not caring about the reason we're here or the journalists around us.

Snow, who pours so much heart and effort into his movies and yet - he's standing here at the premiere.

Not answering questions, but telling me about his flight. I can't believe it. I love this guy so much.

 

And then, we take pictures.

Snow takes pictures alone, then I take pictures alone, then Penny and Agatha.

Then Snow and me each take pictures with them and then all of us together and it's weird. I think I'm going blind from all the lights.

And then Penny and Agatha go to some interview, I guess, and I'm left alone with Snow. (They're both very well dressed, too. They're looking very pretty.)

 

So, Snow is taking pictures with me. I don't like it and I love it at the same time. He's grinning brightly - even brighter than those blinding lights - and has an arm around my waist. (He's pulling me so close, I can _feel_ him breathing.)

I rest my hand on the small of his back, trying to keep a straight face, because _Snow is pulling me right into him and he's so close._

 

I miss it as soon as he's letting go.

It's pathetic.

We're colleagues and he probably has a girlfriend with those looks. (Or a boyfriend. I don't want to be heteronormative.) (But I also don't want to imagine him with a boyfriend. For some reason, it makes me more jealous than if he'd have a girlfriend.) (I just want to be his boyfriend. Is that creepy? It probably is.)

 

“Hey, Baz, there's something I meant to show you,” he says as soon as we're in a quieter place.

He pulls me aside, so we're standing at a wall and people can pass by without us being in the way.

“I would've tagged you, but you still haven't got Twitter.” I roll my eyes.

Snow has been giving me shit about that since we met. I think he enjoys the idea of being able to annoy me at all times.

And honestly? I don't dislike the idea a lot either. (We didn't even exchange numbers. I have Penny's, but not Snow’s. It's a shame. After the premiere I won't have a way to contact him anymore. Unless - well, that actually does make having a Twitter seem attractive.) (I know that I could also just ask for his number, but that feels so intimate and like I want a date.) (Obviously, I do, but I don't want Snow to know.)

 

He shows me a picture. He mostly shows me pictures when he shows me something. Fan edits he likes or pretty fan art he found. (I think he's amazing and finding fan art of our characters. Especially given the fact that the movie isn't even out yet and all the people have are posters and trailers.) (Maybe they're all just super productive. Because they like Snow’s face.) (I can't blame them.)

This time, it's another piece of art. I honestly can't get over how talented some people are. Especially Snow’s fan base. (They call themselves Snowflakes. It's adorable.)

Specifically, it's a little comic of Snow’s and my character bickering. It's quite funny and I suppress a smile.

“You're allowed to laugh about it,” Snow says. I raise an eyebrow at him. “I looked at this for hours. And I laughed.”

Of course he did.

“Did you comment?”

“Yeah, I did. I mean, look! All the time they must've spent on this! It deserves a comment and recognition.”

 _Of course._ It's Simon bloody Snow. He appreciates his fans more than anyone I know. He's a perfect person. (Or, angel, if you want. I don't think he's actually a person.)

 

So I smile. He grins at me when he notices and pokes my cheek. (Snow is a pretty touchy kind of person. It’s making my life worse than already.) (Or better. At least that way, I get some physical affection.)

 

 

 

I think I’ve been getting more famous since I came out.

I’m pretty sure it’s _because_ I came out. People still like to have gossip. At least we aren’t given as much hell nowadays anymore as we used to.

 

Snow didn't mind. (We're sharing a hotel room, separate beds, but a hotel room nevertheless. It's not different than the trailer we lived in during shooting.) (Expect the trailer was smaller. And I wasn't out at that point.)

It made me really happy to find out that Snow wouldn't complain about the room. (I honestly would've been disappointed.)

More so, he grins at me cheerfully when he claims the bed at the window and jumps on it, lying there sprawled out as if he knows exactly what that does to me. (I can't help but stare at him. He's so gorgeous. And I can't have it.)

 

 

 

Snow and I have interviews together. I don't quite know why, we're not both the main characters. (He is, I'm not.)

But I won't complain. Snow is funny in interviews. He laughs and makes stupid jokes (that I laugh about) and he listens with a bright smile and shining eyes. He's just absolutely gorgeous.

And while I wear a different suit today, he's still wearing the exact same outfit. (It does look wonderful on him. I'd love to help him out of that jacket.)

 

The interviewer asks us - Snow (they're always asking him) - a lot personal things.

“So are there any special persons in your lives?,” the interviewer asks, a young man. (He's kind of pretty. But I'm too invested in Snow to have eyes for anyone else.)

Snow. He's smiling brightly and nods. “Actually, yeah. There is. But I didn't find the courage yet to ask him out.”

I don't know if he actually meant to tell that it's a guy. (I also don't know what to think about the fact that it's a guy. Sure, there's this little hope it's me - but how likely is that?)

“Yeah, I kind of have the same problem,” I say, smiling hesitantly. Snow chuckles.

“We're basically the same person,” he grins. I'm not sure, but is there something in his eyes? Is it jealousy? I'm imagining things.

 

 

“Did I already tell you that?,” Snow asks.

“What?,” I ask. I didn't listen.

“That I love your suits. Really. They suit you.” I raise an eyebrow and he grins.

“They suit you, you know?,” he says again.

“You mentioned it,” I say and he puts his jacket on the chair in our room.

“You know I meant it, right?” I nod. I know now.

 

“Do you notice anything?,” he asks, standing in front of me. I look up from my phone and frown.

Well, he looks unfairly handsome. And his curls grew a bit. And he looks like he's been working out. I didn't think about Simon being buff before but it fits so well.

“No. You took off your jacket?,” I ask bored and he smirks and it's made of trouble.

“Yeah, that's true.”

“Is it cause I'm so hot?,” I say, looking back at my phone. He huffs.

“It's because _I_ am so hot,” he says and crosses his arms. I glance at him again and now I can definitely see it.

“Worked out?,” I ask and he nods.

“Yes. I bet I can lift you.”

“I don't think so,” I reply, rolling my eyes. He doesn't actually believe that, does he?

“Want me to prove it?,” he asks and I scoff.

“No.”

 

And then he's standing in front of my bed.

“Please, I want to try.” I sigh and sit up.

“C'mon, Baz. C'mon.” I shake my head again.

“Snow, I don't want to be picked up by you.” (I'm lying, obviously. I would love it.) He grins a bit more and I roll my eyes.

“Snow - ” He smirks and steps closer, reaching out to me.

“Come. It's gonna be fun.” I sigh dramatically to show him how much I dislike that and slowly climb off my bed. He steps closer and I don't step back.

“You'll have to jump a bit.”

“I thought you wanted to pick me up?,” I asks challenging and he does.

He just picks me up like that, so sudden, that I have to hold on to his shoulders.

And his hands are at my ass. (I can't believe that.) But I'm not really opposed to it.

I look down at him. I'm taller than him anyways, but now I'm even taller. He grins brightly at me.

“You're too tall now,” he says and I raise an eyebrow and lean down a bit.

“Better?” He doesn't answer, he just slowly lets me drop, but his grip is still firm.

And then he stops.

I could kiss him now. For a moment I think I will.

 

And then he kisses me.

And I kiss back.

Because it's too great to be true.

 

He pulls back and smiles. It's a genuine smile and I think I'm smiling too.

“Are you going out with me some time?,” he asks quietly and I roll my eyes.

“Okay, Snow. But you can put me down now.”

“Oh, shut up, you love it,” Snow grins and then he kisses me again.

 

He's right, obviously. I love it. I don't want to do anything else ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this little story! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The ending scene is a hundred percent inspired by [this gorgeous artwork by _baz-pitch-is-gay_ on tumblr](https://baz-pitch-is-gay.tumblr.com/post/174620159682/my-boys-are-in-love-and-damn-they-look-good)
> 
> And of course their premiere outfits are a huge reference to the announcement picture for the sequel! (I love the outfits.)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [snow-scones](https://snow-scones.tumblr.com)


End file.
